


Mirror Image

by Alexandria Nevermind (MoonwalkerPrincess)



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Disappointed As Well, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkerPrincess/pseuds/Alexandria%20Nevermind
Summary: When inconsistencies in Laurent's life start adding up to major confusion, he finds an answer. Maybe an answer he didn't particularly expect.(This was originally posted on Wattpad, but I'm moving platforms because I worked too hard on this story for it to be deleted. It doesn't really break any rules that I know off but you never know.)
Relationships: Larry Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Laurent Bourgeois/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Tristitia

Calderas are large, volcanic craters that can be formed by huge eruptions. They are so great in size that they cause the mouths of volcanoes to fall. Somehow, it felt like one sat right in the middle of my chest. It engulfed my heart, my stomach, my will to live, my fucks--I was nowhere near stable at the moment.

Eleni struggled to debrief me on all my LB le Danseur™ projects. I nodded along, trying to pay attention but I was just out of it.

I was tired.

Very tired.

Last night, I stayed up to help my newest crew member, Rubix. He couldn't not get his moves down for his G-Shock Finals competition. He was a Criminal! Criminalz Crew would be there but Rubix had to earn his own win or loss fairly, too. Just like all the amazing Criminalz before him. So I helped him nail down some moves that he would be frequenting in the match.

That practice had me on the brink of total exhaustion. I told everyone, including myself, that I was just too "full of adrenaline" to sleep. Truth is, the time between me falling asleep and the time that my alarm went off was starting to get too short. I was barely getting 3 hours in as it were and the recent Bey/JAY-Z Tour had completely drowned my sleep schedule in spottiness.

"Hey, you listening to me? Hello?"

Eleni's hand waved in my face. I shook my head a couple times to get back into motion.

"I'm listening, Eleni." I rubbed my eyes, "The Juste Debout sounds fine. I can do it."

"What's been on your brain cells for the past hour, Lau?" She sputtered, "These thingies...projects are way too important for you...for us to slack on."

I sighed, "I know, El. I'm fine. Please keep talking. Wha' were you saying?"

"I already have you down for Juste Debout. I was actually talking about Fresh Kids Harlem...they wanted to invite you as a guest instructor for their 50th anniversary, but if you can barely keep your own thoughts in line, why should we be talking?"

"I'm fine..."

"No, Laurent." She gripped my arm, "You're not. You're not okay. It's fine to not be okay, but you're worrying me. This isn't like you."

I looked at Eleni's face and sighed.

"Look," I started to feel nausea and headache set in all over again, "I am calling Lyn tonight. I'll even skip out on club tonight and tomorrow. Regi and Roy'll fill in for me."

"If you don't call her, tonight, I will. Me and Lyn don't want to have to handle you like a prisoner. Okay?"

I had to laugh at that. I definitely was no stranger to the Eleni/Lynnette style of taking care of me when I was doing so hot (a.k.a. the Stay-in-Bed treatment). I'd preferably not like to repeat the three-day shakedown by two women who skate between my professional and familial ties way too freely.

"I'll call Lyn and but move tonight's club appearance to tomorrow. Okii?"

I could see worry flash in her eyes, but she dismissed it for the duration of the meeting. Which allowed us to properly discuss and work on a couple of more projects. I even got to sort through almost everything I had ignored when I was much too tired to go on in previous days.

-

I sat in the limo and just chilled as 'All I Do' by Logic played from the radio. I knew I was having a bad day. It was like the song was begging to have this dance but my heart was not in it. I really wasn't feeling music at the moment or even for today. It felt weird.

"Mr. Bourgeois? Would you like something else to play?"

I barely registered what the driver asked, "Hmm?"

She gestured her head to the radio, "Music? Usually, I see you moving. I wondered if you'd like a different selection."

I smiled. Gloria was so attentive and caring. It's an excellent trait that I appreciate. I couldn't help but be warmed by her concern.

"Non. Mercí, Gloría. I'm feeling a little sick. Please, you choose."

Gloria nodded. Soon enough, 'Ready Or Not' by the Fugees (my mfin jam) was strumming through the car's speakers. I fell into it and decided to take a little nap.

-

I buried my face into the hotel pillows. I really didn't feel like calling my girl friend over but I had an appearance on tomorrow night that I needed to get ready for. I wouldn't have time to get my hair done tomorrow. I sat up to send a quick text and then went back to my previous positioning. I laid there for about 25 minutes, dozing off, before I heard my door being opened.

I barely registered her presence at all as I felt sleepier.

"Lolo? Where you at, baby?"

I heard her walk further into the room. I couldn't tell what she was doing. I was too drained to register anything worthwhile. I heard shoes fall and I could feel her climb through the mess of clothes on the bed towards me.

"Laurent? Honey, wake up for me."

I cuddled into my pillow more, trying to force myself to go to sleep. I felt Lyn comb through my afro with her long fake nails to relax me and I felt sleepier.

"Lolo? Baby, can you get up."

I groaned and sluggishly rolled over, "I can't fall asleep?"

"What's up, dance jungle? I just needed you to move so I can do your hair."

"Kay..."

She slunk in between me and the pillows, moving them so she could sit comfortably. I was tugged into a sitting up position and she had me lay my head on her shoulder while she worked around me. When she finally settled us into a position that would work well enough for the both of us, I was coaxed into a peaceful sleep.

-

I woke up to the sound of the a deep voice shouting in Japanese and the smell of sweet hair products. Before I could even acknowledge anything, I felt fingers massaging my scalp.

"Lynn?"

"Oh, hey, honey!" She paused whatever anime she'd been watching and kissed the top of my head, "Room service brought you food last night so I didn't order anything."

"Not hungry."

I yawned and set my head back onto her plush tummy, still tired. I could feel her clicking her tongue at me.

"Honey. You gotta eat."

I buried my face into her tummy, "I not hungry."

I felt her fingers in my hair again and relaxed, "Why not, hun?"

I whined, "It juss make me sick."

She pushed my head up and settled her grip under my jaw, staring straight into my face. A few beats passed and I frowned again. She was not giving in. So I settled.

"I eat later."

"You betta. Now...go take a shower, boo. You smell like outside."

I flipped her off and then went to go shower like she told me to. I wasn't finna get popped for nothing.

"Love you, too." She retorted with a chortle.

As soon as I stepped into the bathroom, I felt someone watching me. I used to be unsettled, believing it to be a malicious presence or, y'know, a person that was watching me. Time and time again, I am reminded that it is a...feeling. A strangely, intense, and specific feeling that follows me wherever I go no matter how many times or how many places I search.

"Lau! I'm gonna be right back! Don't die while I'm gone!"

I heard Lyn's footsteps leave and then the room's door shut.

"Oui, Lyn. Je vais juste mourir spontanément avant de revenir de votre appel de 3 minutes. (Yea, Lyn. I'm just gonna spontaneously die before you make it back from your 3-minute call.)" I mocked as I got in the shower, knowing Lynnette couldn't hear me, "Comme allez, femme! (Like c'mon, woman!)"


	2. Timor

When Lau woke up the next morning, he stretched big. He could feel a bit of that morning joy seep into him and it warmed him up. He could feel a nice day brewing. Lynn was on the couch beside the bed covered in a sheet and Laurent pouted her way. He didn't know why this absolute child hadn't just slept in the bed with him. Instead, she beared being uncomfortable and hotel A/C.

Checking the time, Lau figured that he needed to be heading out for his workshop in an hour. 'Just enough time to get her to bed and get myself cleaned up.'

Lau got out of bed and padded his way over to Lynn. Lau gently slipped Lynnette's heels off. He tugged her jeans down and left her shirt on to cover the fact that she had thrown the bra off earlier. She had told Laurent, "You've seen everything before, I feel safe in hoping you still know what I look like." He slipped one of his sweatshirts over her head. He searched through her nightbag and found her bonnet. He leaned her onto his chest as he put a bonnet over her hair, shiny side in. Once he was satisfied that she would be fine, Lau plopped Lynn on the bed, wrapped her up in the blankets, and left to get dressed.

He would be ready for this random day of peace.

-

**Wifey** **Lynn🌹**  
_Thank you for taking care of me, babes. I left some fruit for you. I'll see you later.✨_

**Frenchie**  
_No problem,_ _twynn_  
_Thx 4 the fruit_

**Wifey Lynn 🌹**  
_👌🏾_

-

Lau sat down and chugged another water bottle. It was break time but he was still as energized as when he'd gotten here. His best friend, Regi, was still bugging his group during the break, but it was nice and easy. It was exactly the type of day Laurent had felt when he woke up today.

Lau felt someone tug on his arm and saw the only child in the entire adult class, "Mr. Lau, I gotta talk to you!"

The girl's name was Reya. She was beautiful and Lau thought it was cute that she had an array of bright green barrettes in her hair and he had somehow matched her with his shirt. He and Reya had been cool through the entire workshop. It was little Reya who kept the mood so easy and Lau couldn't help but smile.

Lau lifted her into his lap, "Wha's wrong, mon petit?"

Reya presented a rectangular, black, matte box with beautiful patterns painted in emerald all over. It had his name written in the only smooth spaces on the box as "Laurent _"Lil Beast"_ Bourgeois. It wasn't a terribly large or small box, maybe the size of a shoebox from Converse, but Reya's little hands could only hold it by its sides, and even then just barely.

"My bubba and me got a present for you!" Reya grinned big and gave Lau the box, "Open it! Open it!"

Lau opened the gift and melted.

"Aww, Reya, these are gorgeous!" There was a pair of Jordans, but Reya and her dad had painted on Lau's face and name on both sneakers (and Reya had put pretty green hearts everywhere else), "I love them and I plan on wearing them forever!"

Lau gently squeezed Reya in a hug and when she tried to squeeze him back, he laughed and he felt joyful to meet such a sweet child. Reya grinned up at him again and then left to her father who was on Regi's team.

As soon as Reya made it back to her dad, Lau left the room to both put his gift away and get some more water. He ended up using the bathroom, as well, before he headed through the hallway towards the dance hall. He hadn't even made it all the way there when he immediately felt sick.

It was a _bad_ sick. His legs went weak and his back cramped and tensed up. In his chest there was a pain and his breath was shallow. Lau tried to shout for help, the sheer fright of not knowing what was going on coursing through him, but he blacked out before anything could happen.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was an old dusty mirror, right outside the dance hall.

-

Laurent sat up with a sharp inhale and felt _none_ of what he had just experienced. He stood up quickly and immediately ran smack into the mirror he saw when he fell.

It was taller than he realized. Way taller. It was like a foot taller and a foot wider than him. Had it been there when him and his boys scouted this place out? He swore it was smaller and maybe in a different area. Maybe his memory wasn't as good as he thought it was.

'Did something just move?' Lau thought, fear creeping into his shoulders. He hadn't moved his feet once, but he swore the reflection had tapped its foot. '...Maybe it was a spide-he's looking at me. The reflection in the mirror is looking at me.' Laurent realized that the reflection's eyes didn't follow his eyes.

Lau could feel the fear spread up and through his face. Tears started to burn the underside of his eyes. The reflection's eyes weren't even looking at his eyes anymore. More like they were trying to check him for something that Lau didn't care about at the moment. Lau felt weak again as he tried to wipe his tears but couldn't move his arms.

'Whatthefuck.Whatthefuck.WhatthefUCK!' Lau thought. Lau hadn't even very much blinked all the way--let alone touched eyelids--for a second when his heart just lodged itself in his throat. The reflection whose eyes had been moving without Lau's doing so was now staring Lau head on as he stood, half-emerged from the mirror.

Lau felt the sheer terror of this experience close in on his mind. He was scared of the reflection. It looked like him but then it didn't. It had his face but it seemed to have softer features. It had Lau's fro but the colour was.. off. And it's eyes.. oh GOD its _EYES_.  
They were like a child's; soft, doe-like, large.

And they were like a demon's.

bright.  
Fucking.  
RED.

Laurent realized that the longer he stood there.. the room disappeared. As the room disappeared.. the reflection got closer. Laurent felt like passing out. He felt dehydrated as he gasped for air and felt dryness in his mouth and throat. Before long the reflection was standing in front of Laurent as he gasped haggardly. The reflection reached out.

The _**scream**_ that pierced the air rattled everyone's nerves.

"Hey!" Lau jumped up, full of adrenaline. Regi, Roy, and Bouboo were all around Laurent.

To everyone who could see him, Lau looked like he was near tears after running every marathon in existence. His breath was a step below hyperventilating, he was covered in sweat, his eyes were wet and wild, and he shook like a chihuahua on crack.

Eleni was already on the phone with Lynn (who was on her way to pick Laurent up). Regi and Bouboo were taking over for the rest of the workshop. Eleni and Roy were going to roll with Lynn to see what happened with Lau in 5 minutes.

Even though he was outside, Lau still felt the trepidation of.. the reflection... ? Lau still couldn't cypher what happened.


End file.
